


Neosporin

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Depowered Lucifer, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer still hadn't figured out how to not run his mouth. Sam patches up the consequence with a little TLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neosporin

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring slightly-condescending-but-well-intentioned!Sam and prickly!Lucifer.

"Sam," Lucifer protested as the cold, damp washcloth dabbed at his swollen eye. "I'm fine."

"You just got punched in the face," Sam countered, tongue poking out between his lips, brow furrowed in concentration as he carefully swiped at the cut high on Lucifer's cheekbone. Already the skin was starting to purple and bruise.

"I don't need you to coddle me," he said snippishly. Still, Lucifer didn't try to pull away and allowed Sam to continue his work. "I'm perfectly capable of healing myself."

"What, and wear yourself out for the next two days?" Sam eyed Lucifer and scoffed quietly, placing the cloth aside and gathering antibacterial ointment on the tip of his finger. "Luce, you're losing your Grace the more you use it, and using it on something like a black eye is a waste when we have first-aid."

Lucifer winced at the reminder of his status—a quickly-falling angel, ever since Heaven fell apart and thus released the lock it had on his Cage. Michael and Lucifer were the last two angels remaining, and they wouldn't last long.

"I don't need your help," Lucifer grumbled under his breath.

Sam smeared the ointment across the cut abruptly, causing Lucifer to hiss between his teeth. He gave Sam a surly look that came across particularly well from Nick's renewed features.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Yes you do. But you _wouldn't_ need my help if you hadn't insulted Cas in front of Dean."

"How was I supposed to know that your brother possesses the self-control of a gorilla?" Lucifer snapped back, fighting the urge to rub at his eye.

Sam snorted. "Well, he's Michael's true vessel, isn't he?" Lucifer pursed his lips, but looked slightly mollified at that. "And besides, antagonizing Cas isn't gonna get you any sympathy—from _anyone_ ," he warned.

The look Lucifer leveled him with was steady and cool, but Sam could see the flash of resignation cross his face.

"Hey," Sam said softly, unpeeling a bandage and carefully laying it over the cut on Lucifer's cheek. His fingers smoothed the adhesive down before they nestled into soft blonde hair, guiding Lucifer's head so that Sam could press a kiss to his forehead. "I know you're frustrated. I do. But I think there are more productive outlets than taking it out on Cas."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed speculatively at that, pulling back just enough to peer at his (former) true vessel. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

A slow smile crept across Sam's face, and if Lucifer weren't still at least half an archangel, he might have been concerned. Still, he stared uncomprehendingly as Sam tangled their fingers together.

"I can think of a few things," Sam murmured, leaning in to nose at Lucifer's other, unharmed cheek. "Involving my bed, for one."

By the time Lucifer had caught up to Sam's thought process, Sam was already stroking his hands through Lucifer's hair and down across his shoulders, kneading at them in a way that was both comforting and enticing.

"Poor baby," Sam crooned, peppering quick kisses from Lucifer's cheek to the corner of his mouth. "Face all bruised-up. Let me take care of you."

Despite the annoyance Lucifer felt, he was inclined to let Sam have his way. After all, Sam might have the right idea—considering that Lucifer had forgotten about his bruised cheek (and bruised ego) completely.

 

 

 

 


End file.
